


Writer vs. Sherlock

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters discovering fanworks about themselves, Drabbles, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: 12th upload on AO3.I hope you enjoy this ficlet. Thank you in advance.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Writer vs. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> 12th upload on AO3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ficlet. Thank you in advance.

**“I’m still in love with Sherlock. I’m sorry for hurting you.”**  
This is dreadful, John.  
Shut up.

 **I look away to hide the tears. “Actually, I’m sadder that you didn’t end up with each other…If you got another chance to be with Sherlock, would you take it?”**  
BORED.  
I said shut up.

 **He looks straight at me. “Yes, I’m afraid so.”**  
You would?  
…

 **Tremulous smile. “Until such time, can I still snog and shag you?”**  
Slut.  
…

 **John laughs. “Of course, you can.” He French kisses me. Ooh la la!**  
Who is this terrible writer?  
I love French kissing. 

**Sherlock is suddenly beside us, glaring. “Early dinner. Bad form to snog in front of the guests.”**  
Glad fictional me still has sense. John?  
…

 **I stand up and punch him in the face.**  
…  
*John bursts into laughter*

# # #


End file.
